


Schism

by WanderingShiren



Series: Get Through Together [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adolesence AU, Bet I'm the first person to use that, F/F, Familial Abuse, Foster Care, Lapis PoV, Multi work AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis knows something's wrong. Peridot doesn't seem as bright and cheerful anymore. She wants to help, and hopefully cheer her up in the process.





	1. 1: Twelfth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Starting off my third fic, second in this series, with some adolescent troubles for our two girls. Know there probably won't be as much actual romance in this story. (I might throw something in there for fan service but that'd be it.) Hope you all enjoy!

1: Twelfth Birthday

 

Lapis woke up on Saturday. She was so excited. Today was the day of her twelfth birthday party. Being twelve means she was no longer a child and she was finally in her adolescence. Her real birthday was on Thursday, but she wanted to have her party on the weekend so Peridot could stay over.

 

Peridot was her best friend in the whole world. Peridot was kind, cute, and a bit of a nerd (not that Lapis was complaining). The two had known each other since preschool, that was like forever.

 

Lapis ran down from her room to the kitchen. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal she turns on the TV for Saturday morning cartoons. Turning it to Cartoon Network she finds Chowder, her favorite show, and begins eating. Every once in awhile, she stop to laugh at Chowder’s antics.

 

Finishing her cereal, she looked at the clock. It was 9:07. Lapis wanted to call Peridot later to make sure she remembered, but realized it was probably too early.

 

Lapis liked the timing of her birthday. It always came at the very end of the school year. She also liked that it wasn't too hot just yet, but still a comfortable enough temperature to swim. Getting people to remember when it was was a bit of a hassle though. She had many of her school friends forget she was having a birthday party because of when it came.

 

Rushing back upstairs, Lapis began her (recently revised) morning routine. She would brush her teeth, shower, and then put on some makeup she got from her mom on her birthday. She realized she wasn't very good yet with the makeup thing, but often her mother helped her to make it look better.

 

Hopping out of the shower, she took her little makeup set down to her mother. Her mother smiled down at her before tousling Lapis’ brown locks and bringing her to the counter to help. Lapis liked makeup. She thought it made her look pretty and seem more like an adolescent like she was now.

 

When her mother had finished with her makeup, Lapis again looked at the time. It was almost 11. She was waiting until 12 to call up Peridot and remind her of their sleepover.

 

Lapis shuffles back into her room, wondering why time is going so slow. She looks over to her new Wii her parents got her. She promised Peri she’d wait to play it with her.

 

Speaking of the other girl, Lapis had begun to have some weird feelings for her best friend. Peridot made her feel… different, more special than her other friends. She assumed this was just how best friends were and paid it no mind, but nowadays the other girl had begun to take up all her thoughts.

 

 _She’s so cute and soft and she smells nice. I wish we could spend more time together,_ Lapis thought this was weird though. She and Peridot spent almost every day together, that should be enough time for her. Lapis screams into her pillow. She just wants it to be twelve already so she can call and talk to Peri. Standing from her bed, she leaves and heads to the kitchen, hoping that television would pass the time faster.

 

It’s almost 12:30 when Lapis realizes she lost track of time. She was watching cartoons and reruns of Hannah Montana. She rushes over to the phone to dial a familiar number. It rings twice before someone answers.

 

“Hello?” comes an almost agitated response.

 

“Hi, Ms. Diamond, can I talk to Peridot?”

 

“Sure, let me just get her for you,” Lapis hears Ms. Diamond calling out for Peridot in the background. Suddenly there’s shuffling on the other end as she hears another phone being picked up.

 

“Hello?” comes an all too familiar voice that never failed to cheer Lapis up.

 

“Peri!” Lapis cheers, “How are you today?”

 

“I’m great, Lapis. What’d you need?”

 

“I was just calling to remind you of the sleepover we planned today.”

 

“Oh, right! I totally forgot!” Peridot said shocked. “I’ll ask my mom, what time should I be over by?”

 

“I don't know. I’ll ask my mom while you ask yours,” Lapis sets down the phone and rushes off to find her parents. She finds the two in the garage having a cigarette.

 

“Well, if it isn't our little Lapis,” her dad says looking up from his work computer. “What did you need, hun?”

 

“What time can Peridot come over?” Lapis says not missing a beat.

 

The two smile at her. “Whenever she’s ready honey,” her mom says turning back to her screen.

 

“Really?” Lapis cheered. “Thanks guys!”

 

Lapis rushed back to the phone to tell Peri the good news, but realized she was first back to the phone. She waited for a few minutes. In the background she heard yelling. Lapis hoped everything was okay.

 

“Hey, Lapis,” Peridot said returning, “My mom said yes.”

 

Any question Lapis had died on her tongue, replaced with the happiness of her friend coming to see her.

 

“My parents said you can come over whenever you’re ready.” Lapis says quickly.

 

“All right,” Peridot replies after a beat. “I'll prolly be a little while, but should be there by 2.”

 

“Okie-dokie, see you then!”

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Lapis was getting worried. Peridot hated being late, but right now it was 3, a whole hour after when she said she’d be there. Lapis bites at her nails, hoping that nothing bad happened. Lapis had drawn the curtains in order to see outside better. Finally, a familiar car showed up in the drive. Lapis rushed over to the door. Throwing it open with all the strength of a twelve year old, she rushes outside to see her friend.

 

“Hey, Peri!” Lapis says as the other girl stepped out of the car. “I was getting so worried about you!”

 

Peridot chuckles, “It’s okay, Lapis. I’m here now.” Peridot says, though her voice seems hollow and her eyes betray her smile.

 

Turning, Lapis calls out to Peridot’s driver. “Hello, Ms. Diamond! Thanks for bringing Peridot by!”

 

Me. Diamond looks agitated for a moment before putting on a smile, “No problem,” she turns to look at Peridot, “You girls have fun.”

 

“Thanks, Ms. Diamond. We will!” Lapis calls back.

 

“Yeah, bye mom.” Peridot says, voice almost hollow.

 

“See you, honey.” And with that, Ms. Diamond drove off.

  
Lapis shrugged off the cold interaction and instead takes Peridot by the hand, leading her into Lapis’ house.


	2. 2: Gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I made Lapis' birthday and mine on the same day, she's just 2 years older than I am. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF FAMILIAL ABUSE. IF THIS HARMS YOU IN ANYWAY I ADVISE NOT TO READ. It is just mentions though, but if it's too much, just message me here or on my Tumblr (same name) and I'll summarize for you.

2: Gap

 

Lapis leads Peridot by the hand up to her room. Closing the door behind them, she turns to Peridot.

 

“So what do you want to do?” Lapis asked with an optimistic smile.

 

“I forgot you said you got a Wii! Let’s play that!” Peridot excitedly said.

 

“Okay,” Lapis hesitates, “But I think the only game I have that’s multiplayer is the sports one.”

 

“That’s fine,” Peridot assures, “It’s pretty new and not a whole bunch is out for it yet.”

 

Lapis grabs the disc off the dresser her TV and Wii sat on. Taking out Super Paper Mario, she inserts the disc in. She hands Peridot a controller and takes one for herself. The thing turned on when the disc was inserted. Lapis fiddles around trying to get the sensor to pick up her movements before getting it to open Wii Sports.

 

The two fiddled around for a while with each of the games trying to figure out which they liked and didn't like. Peridot seemed thrown by the motion controls. If this was a console reliant on other skills, Lapis knew Peridot would have the upper hand. This way, they were at least on equal footing.

 

Before they knew it, Lapis’ parents were calling them down for pizza. The two rushed down, forgetting the console for the moment in lieu of sustenance. They sat with Lapis’ parents at the table. After saying grace, Lapis’ parents start to ask Peridot about how she is.

 

“So, Peridot,” Diana starts, “How are you and your mom doing?” Diana was one of the leaders of the Diamante Corporation, along with Peridot’s mother. There were 4 of them, and all of them went by colors, each the head specific section of the company. Pink mainly handled the heavy lifting, construction, maintenance, and even the landscape and its upkeep. Yellow, who was Peridot’s mother, controlled the technology side of the company. She made decisions about the software, the hardware, and controlled the people who worked at computers all day. Blue was head of marketing and design. They planned out the designs and passed them off to Pink, as well as studied intensively about their target market, before making decisions on how to advertise. White was the true head of the organization. She controlled the upper management parts and kept all the other groups in check. That’s how the two were so close after all, their mothers had them near the same time, so they decided to put the two on play dates.

 

“I’m fine, Ms. Lazuli,” Peridot says, “But I don't know much about my mom, she hasn't really been talking to me lately, but you know how she gets.”

 

Diana lets out a hum, “Yes, she does tend to get a bit… too involved in her work.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” Her dad lets out, causing both her parents to chuckle.

 

“What about school. How’d that end for both of you?” Diana asks.

 

“Oh, it was easy,” Peridot says boredly. “I mostly got all ‘A’s.” Peridot wasn't the best at sports, which caused her to get a ‘B’ in gym.

 

Lapis didn't really like school too much. She saw it as a waste of her time, specifically 7 hours of her time. The only things she liked about it were her friends, athletics, and art. She saw art as the closest she could get to doing hair in school, so she loved every second of it.

 

“The only ‘A’ I got was in Art. But I made a piece I’m very proud of,” Lapis says hesitantly. “The teacher said she was going to display it in a summer art show.”

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful, dear!” Lapis’ father exclaims. His job wasn't as prestigious or well paying as her mother’s, but he loved doing it. He was Diamante Corporation’s leading art and concept designer in marketing.

 

“Yes, we’re very proud,” her mother beamed down at her. “When will we see this piece of yours?”

 

“She said she’ll mail it back to us when it was done at the gallery.” Lapis smiled. Her parents cared more about her doing what she loved than her getting good grades.

 

After finishing up their pizza and more basic chatter, Lapis and Peridot head back upstairs to Lapis’ room. Peridot seemed tense about something.

 

“Peri,” Lapis unsurely asks, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” the shorter girl replies, but not very convincingly.

 

“Really?” Lapis asks, “Because you know you can tell me anything.” Lapis pouts, trying to convince the other girl to tell Lapis what was bothering her.

 

“...your parents really seem to love you.” Peridot finally lets out, sadly.

 

“Yeah, they care about me, as I’m sure your mom does too.”

 

“No,” she says turning away from Lapis. “I’m sure she doesn't.”

 

“What?!?!” Lapis exclaimed, “How can you know that?!” Lapis tries to bring Peridot into a hug. When she wraps her arms around the shorter girl though, she lets out a sharp gasp. Lapis lets go of her quickly, backing away. “Peri, what’s the matter?”

 

Peridot sighs. “Lapis, my mom…” she starts to choke, “Let me just show you what she does to me.”

 

Peridot lifts her shirt off her, keeping it on her arms, embarrassed. Bruises of varying colors littered Peridot’s pale skin. All around her flesh was stained with blacks, purples, and blues. Lapis’ eyes wander her battered form, before looking back up to her eyes sadly. There were tears in them.

 

“She’s been doing this for a while. Every night she comes home, goes into the kitchen and brings out a big bottle. It changes her. She becomes angry, violent as you can see. I just…” Peridot’s tears have started to fall more freely. “I just don't understand what I did to deserve this.”

 

“Peri…” Lapis starts sadly. “You haven't done anything wrong, okay? She doesn't deserve you. You are smart, funny, and talented, and if she can't see it then that’s her loss.” She wants to reach out to Peridot. To hug her and assure her she is worth more than what her mother puts her through, but she’s afraid she might be hurt from it. So she settles with grasping her hand.

 

“What do you think I should do?” Peridot says unable to meet Lapis’ eyes.

 

“I think we should tell someone about it,” Lapis says gently. “I know it may be hard, because she’s your mom, but you deserve better.”

 

“I can't…” Peridot says.

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“Not yet. Maybe if I wait, it’ll get better.”

 

“If you think that’s a good idea, then I’ll stand behind it. Just… be careful, okay?”

 

“I promise, I will be.” Peridot says, though Lapis could tell she was unsure herself.

 

“All right. No more crying for today. You can come here to escape her if you need to.” Lapis reassures.

 

“Wow, thanks.” Peridot smiles up at her.

  
“No prob, Bob.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of these stories will be from Lapis' perspective. Sometimes they will be from Peri's. I just want to follow the perspective of the one watching the other go through stuff.
> 
> Again, feel free to message me about a summary if it's too much for you.


	3. 3: Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF FAMILIAL ABUSE AND IS VERY DARK. IF THIS UPSETS, FRIGHTENS, OR HARMS YOU IN ANYWAY I SUGGEST NOT READING THIS CHAPTER AND INSTEAD GO DOWN BELOW AND ASK FOR A SUMMARY. PLEASE, PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
> This chapter was heavily edited and reuploaded, because I was unsatisfied with the original. I feel as this was much stronger and emotionally impacting than that of the previous version.

3: Tears

 

For Peridot, things seemed to get better gradually. At least, that’s what she’d told Lapis. It didn't stop right away, of course. Peridot informed Lapis that the beatings lessened, and that some nights her mom didn't come home and drink, or sometimes even come home at all.

 

Lapis was glad Peridot was doing better. Her best friend deserved to be happy, like everyone else. That didn't stop Lapis from worrying though. Until Peridot was outside the reach of Aurelia “Yellow" Diamond, she would fear for the well being of her friend. And even though things ‘might’ be getting better, she still had a sense of dread overwhelming her.

 

It was near the end of June. Since then, Lapis and Peridot made a pact. Every day, Peridot would call Lapis whenever she was able between the hours of 6-10 p.m. to tell her about what happened with her mom that day. If it was harsh, Lapis would offer to take in Peridot the next day, letting her friend cry herself out on the phone, then when they met up in person as well. Lapis always thought it was harsh, but she didn't always ask for the other girl to come over. Instead, she learned to tell to ask by listening to Peridot. If she cried, she would invite her over. Otherwise, she would offer support over the phone. Some nights, when things got really bad, Lapis would sneak out to comfort Peridot in person. 

 

The calls weren't the only part of the pact though. Lapis wanted to make sure Peridot was safe. So if the brunette did not receive a call, she would immediately head off to Peridot’s house to check on the other girl.

 

Lapis also gave the shorter girl a three strike policy. If she hadn't received a call 3 times, she was going to alert an adult. Her parents, the police, the fire department, anyone who would listen.

 

Peridot already used up one of her strikes on the first week, when she’d forgotten to call and just went to bed. Lapis thanked god she was fine, but was angry that her friend didn't call her. Since then, she’d been perfect.

 

It was late June now. Lapis sat fully dressed on her bed, waiting for the call from her friend to come in. She watched the clock tick by, counting the seconds till the 10 o’clock turnover. This was looking bad. There were few minutes to 10 and Peridot’s second strike.

 

As soon as the clock ticked 10, she was out her window. Lapis ran down the road to Peridot’s house. When she got there, the first thing she noticed was that all the lights were off. Secondly, Yellow's car was missing from the driveway.

 

She climbed the tree in the backyard, walking onto a branch that leads by Peridot’s room. She knocked three times, paused, knocked two times, paused, then gave the window two quick knocks.

 

After five minutes of no response, Lapis pushed onto the window, opening it wide enough to jump through. Lapis felt like a ninja and badass, before focusing back on why she was there.

 

Crawling stealthily through the house, Lapis began to search for her friend. She kept the lights off and refrained from calling out for her best friend just in case Peridot’s mother parked in the garage and was still around.

 

The first place she went was the garage, checking it to see if Aurelia’s car was still around. Finding nothing in there set her heart at ease. There were only boxes of seasonal decorations. Lapis let out a relieved sigh, before turning on the lights and heading back into the kitchen.

 

She would work her way out from there, turning on lights as she check rooms, to keep track of which rooms she’d checked and which she hadn't. This was crucial for the large almost-mansion that was Peridot’s house.

 

The kitchen was easy enough. It was a large open room that had very few unexposed areas. She figured Peridot must be hiding if she’s not around. She remembers her mom saying that the Diamonds had a business trip to go on, which would explain Aurelia’s absence. Peridot must be somewhere terrified of her mother’s wrath, it’s the only logical explanation.

 

After the kitchen she worked out into the living room area, before giving up on the area, she decided that she would look in places where Peridot was most likely to be.

 

She started in the girl’s room, checking closets, under the bed, anywhere the other girl could fit. After not finding her, she checked her bathroom. Then her mother’s room. Before finally going back to her original plan of working outward after she had no luck.

 

Lapis couldn't find Peridot anywhere. She was yelling and screaming for her friend all around the other girl’s house but to no avail. She ran out of rooms to check in. She began to recheck the more likely rooms.

 

She couldn't believe she wasn't here. Yellow definitely didn't take her on her business trip with her. She was at a loss.

 

Ready to cut her losses and head back, Lapis stopped at the bottom of the staircase. She glanced over to a door at the bottom of the steps. She always thought it was a coat closet.

 

She pulled open the door, finding a staircase leading down. Cold, damp air wafted from the basement door she pulled open. It was completely dark. Lapis could hear mumbling coming from deeper down. She gulped before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a flashlight out of the cupboard above the fridge.

 

She flicked it on, heading down into the unknown. As she got further down, the mumbling got louder. It became less mumbling and more muffled screams. Lapis hurried down as fast as she could.

 

Finally at the bottom, Lapis looks around for her friend. She noted that the screaming still sounded far away, but closer than it was at the top. She begins listening for the screaming. When she got as close as she could she hit a wall. She shined her flashlight on it. It was solid. She sighed frustrated. Casting her glance downward something caught her eye. It was a small hatch, that probably lead to a crawl space. Lapis hands shot to the latch undoing the mechanisms. Shining her light down it, she finds what she was looking for.

 

Strapped to a chair that was laying on the ground, she finds Peridot, naked and shivering. She had something strapped over her eyes and ears, as well as a red ball stuffed in her mouth, muffling her sobs. Pulling her out by the chair, Peridot begins to cry harder, screaming her pleas as best as she could with something hindering her. She struggled and fought as Lapis looked over what Peridot’s mother had done to her. Welts and bruises littered Peridot’s skin in every area. More than that, she had small circular burns over her stomach, as well as a large B branded on her, covering the majority of her gullet.

 

Lapis was in tears. She could barely look at her friend. She knew deep down she had a mission though. She begins to undo the gag in her mouth. As she removes it, Peridot’s words became more clear.

 

“Please, no more, mom! I promise, I’ll do better next time. No more bad grades I swear. I’ll get all straight ‘A’s from here on!”

 

Lapis sobbed openly, hugging Peridot close to her chest, before removing the face mask on her.

 

Peridot recognizes who it is slowly. Lapis was patient. While Peridot was quiet, Lapis spent her time undoing her restraints.

  
When she was free, Peridot didn't immediately stand up. She sits there sad and disappointed before beginning to cry yet again. Lapis hugs her tightly, whispering words of sorry and praise into her best friend’s ear. She wasn't going to let Peridot suffer any more, even if the other girl didn't want to give up on her mother yet. It was clear to Lapis that Peridot’s mother had no love in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most depressing thing I've written. I cried writing this part. The saddest thing is that I know it's only going to get worse from here. I also upped the rating from T to M, just to be sure.
> 
> If you feel as though I'm misrepresenting you or your abuse please, tell me how I can fix it in the comments below. I want this to be a close to accurate as possible, so I do not want to under exaggerate anyone's experiences or pain.


	4. 4: Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as last time. Lapis and Peridot get a little help from someone they know in hopes of helping Peridot. Please, if you have been abused and feel as THOUGH I've misrepresented you, let me know.

4: Preparation

 

Lapis invited Peridot over for the night. Lapis didn't want to leave her best friend alone after what had happened to her.

 

After Peridot changed and filled a backpack, Lapis lead the other girl by the hand back to her house. As they got back inside, rain began to fall.

 

Lapis hoisted Peridot into the safety of her room. So many thing she wanted to say to her friend, but none of them would escape her lips. Instead, she helped Peridot set up her sleeping bag.

 

Without words, both decided to head to sleep. Lapis turned off the light as they both settled. Lapis was slightly dozing when something caught her attention. Peridot was crying to herself. Lapis looked down at her to see her also shivering and shaking. Lapis knew it had to do with what she had been put through. She reached down and poked at the other girl.

 

“Ahhh!” Peridot startled.

 

“Sorry, Peri,” Lapis sends her an apologetic smile. “I was just going to ask if you’d like to join me up here.” Lapis said, patting the side of her bed for emphasis.

 

Peridot looked hesitant, but ultimately climbed into bed with Lapis. Lapis shares her covers with the other girl before turning opposite of her and attempting to sleep. 

 

About 5 minutes later she realized that Peridot was still shaking. Lapis sigh, wiping tears from her eyes, saddened by the fate of her friend. She turns to the other girl, wrapping her arms around Peridot’s form.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot stutters out surprised, “What are you doing?”

 

“Comforting you.” Lapis states simply. Lapis wasn't going to lie, her heart was beating very fast. She was also inhaling Peridot’s scent of strawberries.

 

Peridot seems tense at first, but then relaxes in Lapis’ grip. She wipes tears from her eyes and sniffles, before letting out light snoring.

 

Lapis, though her heart is beating fast and she’s very hot, has no trouble sleeping that night with the other girl in her arms.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Lapis awoke first. This was good. She had begun to formulate a plan the previous night, and now she could execute. She looked at the clock. It was ten twenty-seven. She needed to make a call while Peridot was still sleeping.

 

She runs down quietly to the kitchen where their phone is. Picking it up, she typed one of the only other numbers she knew by heart that wasn't Peridot’s.

 

“Hello?” came a gruff voice.

 

“Hey, Greg. It’s me, Lapis.”

 

“Lapis!” Greg says perking up, “It’s been a while. You must want to talk to Steven, right? He’s still sleeping now, but I can pass on the message for him, if you’d like.”

 

“Actually, I didn't call for Steven,” Lapis states simply.

 

“Oh? Then what’d you need?” Greg shoots back curiously.

 

“Is Rose home? I would like to speak with her.” Rose was the student counselor at Lapis, Peridot, and Steven’s school. She was rebounded for her optimism and happy-go-lucky demeanor. That and she also gave out candy for a visit to her office in school. Lapis knew if anyone could help, it would be Rose Quartz-Universe. On top of that, she knew they were trustworthy, and if Peridot didn't want to let anyone know yet, the Quartz-Universes could definitely keep it under wraps until Peridot said something.

 

“Uh, yeah! Sure. She’s right here. But-uh, is everything all right?”

 

“Not really, but could you put her on for me?”

 

“Of course, here she is, kiddo.”

 

“Lapis?” A beautifully melodic voice calls.

 

“Hi, Rose,” Lapis says, deciding where exactly to start. “How are you today?”

 

“I’m great, how about yourself? Is everything all right?” Rose asks, voice laced with concern.

 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine,” Lapis says, “But I know someone who isn't. Would you be able to meet with me today? It’s urgent.”

 

“Today? What time?’

 

“How about 1 at the park? You can even bring Steven along, if you’d like.”

 

“That works for us,” Rose responds. “But, Lapis,” her voice suddenly grows more somber, “who is it that needs help? And what kind of help do they need?”

 

Lapis sighs at that, thinking of her friend. On one hand, she wanted to respect Peridot’s wishes not to interfere yet, to believe her friend could handle things. She knew, though, that her friend’s well-being was at stake, and she was not going to endanger her any further.

 

“It’s Peridot.” Lapis finally says.

 

“All right, Lapis. Steven and I will see you then.” Rose hangs the phone up, leavi by Lapis to mull over what she’d done.

 

Lapis somberly and quietly tread back into her room. Even in her sleep, Peridot shook without someone there to hold her. Lapis, laying back in bed, wrapped her arms around the girl once more, hugging her close and enjoying her warmth.

 

Lapis thought she looked so peaceful when she slept, not to mention how cute she was. Lapis leaned forward to press a kiss to Peridot’s temple, before setting her alarm for 12 and returning to sleep.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

The two awoke to the sound of the alarm. Lapis reached over and turned it off.

 

“Good morning, Peri.” Lapis breathes into the other girl’s hair.

 

“Good morning, Lapis,” she responded groggily.

 

“I set us up to meet with Steven at the park at, so we should get up soon,” Lapis says pulling away.

 

Peridot groans. “Do I have to Lapis? I’m so sore!” She says pulling the covers back over her.

 

“I promised Steven we’d be there to play with him though,” Lapis lied, trying to guilt trip the other girl. “You don't want him to be sad, do you?”

 

Peridot let's out another groan. Peridot was never a morning person. She preferred long late nights on her N64 to early mornings with caffeine. She throws the covers off herself, turning to Lapis.

 

“Fine, but you owe me some chocolate pancakes.” Peridot relents.

 

“Of course, Peri,” Lapis says through what she knew was a frown, but hoped would look like a smile.

 

This was exactly what she needed. Hopefully, the other girl would forgive her for what she’s done, and thank her later. Until then, she knew that Peridot wouldn't like Lapis tattling on her.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Lapis and Peridot made their way through the park. They made small talk, waiting for Rose and Steven to arrive. Lapis sat under a tree and Peridot joined her there. Eventually, Rose did show up, with Steven dawdling along beside her.

 

“Hello, girls,” Rose said, voice as melodic as ever. “Steven, why don't you go play over there? Just make sure mommy can see you.”

 

Steven hummed for a bit before letting out an enthusiastic, “Okay,” and ran off towards one of the park’s many playgrounds.

 

After he left Rose turns to Lapis. “So what did you need?”

 

Lapis sighed, nervously looking over to Peridot. “She doesn't know that I brought her here to see you yet.”

 

“What?!” Peridot sends an accusatory glance to Lapis.

 

“I’m sorry, Peri,” Lapis starts, “But after last night, it’s clear that you need help now.” Lapis turns back to Rose.

 

Peridot harumphs, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

 

“So, Peridot,” Rose starts, Lapis told me you seem to be having some trouble, can you tell me what’s going on with you?” Rose kneels down so she’s eye level with Peridot.

 

Peridot turns away. “Nothing's wrong! Lapis is just sticking her nose in other people’s business.”

 

Lapis grabs Peridot’s shoulder. The touch makes Peridot flinch, and Lapis quickly lets go. “Peridot, please. I’m worried about you and your safety. You need to tell someone. Rose is very nice, you know that. She’ll even respect your privacy.”

 

She can see Peridot start to mull it over. Then, Rose starts to speak as well.

 

“Yes, Peridot. I will keep your secret if you like. I just want to help with whatever you’re going through. You have Lapis and my support.”

 

Peridot turns back to the group, looking back and forth between the two with tears in her eyes.

 

“Go on, Peri,” Lapis finally says, “You don't have to tell her, but you can show her if you think it’d be easier.”

 

Peridot sighs, before lifting her shirt above her stomach, revealing clusters of bruises and discolorations. Every color from yellow to purple was present. And in the middle lies a large burn in the shape of a B that went from the top of her bellybutton to the bottom of her ribs.

 

“Oh… oh my,” Rose stammers out, taken aback by the previous months bruisings. “Who did this to you, Peridot?” She says heartedly.

 

“My… my mother,” Peridot admits, beginning to cry.

 

Rose mulls this over in her head. “Okay,” she says finally, “Peridot. I want you to know that this is not your fault. Whatever she does to you is a problem with her. People love you, Lapis here is proof of that.”

 

“Yes, I know,” Peridot finally sighs out. “Lapis only did this because she cares for me.” Peridot turns to Lapis, “I forgive you,” She says sending Lapis a small smile.

 

“No prob, Bob,” Lapis says smiling widely. She was proud of her friend for being able to share some of the details with someone else.

 

“Now,” Rose said, once again bringing focus back to her, “We need to focus on getting you out of there. I’ll talk to CPS if you’d like me to.”

 

“What’s CPS?” Peridot questions.

 

“It’s a company devoted to helping kids like you, who’s parents aren't very good at taking care of them,” Rose explained.

 

“Will my mom get in trouble?” Peridot asked tentatively.

 

“Yes, but you must know, she deserves it. No mother should ever do what she’s done to you,” Rose seemed to get heated the longer she spoke.

 

“Okay, I trust you then,” Peridot hesitates. “Will I be hurt again?”

 

“I can't promise that you won't be, but I can promise you that after this, she’ll never be able to hurt you again.” Rose runs a hand through her curly pink hair. “Enough of that for now, would you two like to get some pizza or ice cream? Or both?”

 

Lapis and Peridot cheered. Rose chuckled to herself before heading over to get Steven.

 

“Hey, Peri,” Lapis said.

 

“Yes, Lapis?”

 

“I’m sorry for telling someone about what’s happening to you,” Lapis dejectedly says.

 

“It’s fine,” Peridot says, grabbing onto Lapis’ hand, “I know you did it because you’re scared for me.”

 

Lapis intertwines their fingers. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that last night,” Peridot says nervously.

 

“It’s really no problem,” Lapis smiles at her friend, “I'll always be there for you.” She really meant that. “Can I hug you?” Lapis asks, pouting.

 

Peridot brings Lapis in, wrapping her arms around Lapis. Lapis gently holds the other girl, as not to upset her bruises.

 

“All right, are you two ready?” Rose returns, Steven holding her hand.

  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Peridot says, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I was originally going to split this chapter into two because I felt like I was straining it, but neither of the places I would cut originally were more than a thousand words. As always, comments are helpful.


	5. 5: Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end now. Prolly only one more chapter, but maybe two, if you're lucky. Then we start the next story, which will be from Peridot's perspective.

5: Execution

 

Peridot received help a week later. Rose wanted to make sure that Peridot was safe when the CPS came, so she asked Lapis to invite her over that night. Lapis agreed of course, procuring the afternoon for the two of them. They were told that Rose would call them after to tell them what to do.

 

Peridot showed up at her house by 11. She was a ball of nerves about this, pacing back and forth on the floor.

 

“What if she knows, Lapis? What will I do then? She knows and she avoids the CPS?” Peridot begins biting and chewing at her fingers.

 

Lapis grabs onto Peridot’s arm, yanking her down onto the bed and embracing the other girl tightly.

 

“It’s okay, Peri. I swear, there’s no way she could know. She will be punished for all the things she’s done to you, I promise,” Lapis embrace tightens around Peridot.

 

“You’re right,” Peridot says, returning the hug. “Thanks, Laz. I don't know what would’ve happened if you weren't there for me.”

 

Lapis didn't particularly want to think about that. The idea of her being the one to find Peridot seriously injured or worse made her stomach lurch and her heart sink. She still couldn't get the images her best friend’s battered and bruised naked body out of her head.

 

“Lapis, I totally forgot,” Peridot starts again quietly whisper shouting, “Where am I going to live? What’s going to happen to me if my mom is arrested?”

 

That was a good question. For all they knew, Peridot would end up in another city, hell maybe even another state. It was too much for Lapis to bear right now, so she put that aside in favor of comforting her friend.

 

“I’m sure everything will work out fine, Peri,” Lapis rubbed the other girl’s back in an attempt to soothe her (and herself a bit too.) “Besides, this is better than any alternative. I’d rather know you’re safe, alive, and loved than watching your mother further tear you up.”

 

The two lean into each other, enjoying the embrace of one another. It was comforting for both of them with their uncertain future. Lapis hoped upon all hopes that everything would work out and that Peridot would remain in her life.

 

“How’ve you been sleeping?” Lapis asked. Lapis knows that ever since the night that she found her in the basement that Peridot had been afraid of the dark. Her eyes had heavy bags under them, betraying her normally bright and bubbly nature.

 

“It’s… hard,” Peridot near whispers. “Every time I close my eyes, I’m back in that cellar, trapped and screaming for help that could never come.” Lapis reaches up to run hand through Peridot’s hair. “I feel the most at ease when you hold me. You’re warm and it grounds me, reminds me that I was saved, thanks to you.” Peridot tenderly smiles at Lapis.

 

“If you’d like to sleep now, I’m here for you.” 

 

Peridot pulls them down onto the bed covering them with the blanket. Lapis gently holds Peridot, caressing her hair as she drifted off.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Lapis was startled out of her thoughts by the phone. She hadn't been asleep, just zoning out. She shook Peridot awake.

 

“Peri,” Lapis quietly said. “I think that’s Rose.”

 

Peridot stretched out before bolting upright, getting out of bed and running down the stairs. Lapis followed with less haste.

 

Lapis couldn't hear Rose talking, so she has to have Peridot interpret what she said. Rose informed them that Peridot needed to go to a place to answer some questions. Rose said she’d be there to pick them up and told Peridot not to worry; Rose would be with her the whole time. Peridot asked if she could bring Lapis, to which Rose responded that she could, and encouraged it since Lapis seemed to calm Peridot down. Rose hung up, with a promise of being there in five minutes. Lapis went out to tell their parents that they were going to the park, and that they’d be back soon. She didn't want to tell her parents just yet. Besides, they’d find out soon enough.

 

As Rose approached, Lapis and Peridot hurried out to meet her. Neither took shotgun, instead they sat in the back of her car so they could be next to each other.

 

They stopped at a nice building. Going inside they found that it had a lot of toys around for kids to play with.

 

“This is a Child Advocacy Center,” Rose explained. “They’re here to provide a safe space for children whose parents aren't very good to them.”

 

“Okay,” Peridot said hesitantly. “Who am I going to talk to?”

 

“You’re going to talk to Detective Dan Majors, he works for Child Protection Services,” Rose said, motioning to a room in front of them. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“Are you going to be in there too?” Peridot asked Rose.

 

“Only if you want me to be.”

 

“I would like both of you to be there,” Peridot said confidently.

 

Rose smiled at that. “No problem. Let’s go.”

 

The three enter to find a guy in his mid 30s with brown hair and a hard jaw line. He smiles as they approach the desk, turning to Rose.

 

“Rose,” he says holding out a hand. “Good to finally meet you in person.”

 

“And you too, Detective Majors.”

 

“Who are these two?” he asks motioning to Lapis and Peridot.

 

“This here is Lapis, and this is Peridot,” Rose pats their shoulders as she says their names in order to distinguish who it is she was talking about.

 

“All righty then,” He stands and holds his hand put for the girls. “Hello, Lapis, Peridot. I’m detective Dan Majors, and Rose here informed me that you, Peridot, are having some problems at home?”

 

“Yes,” Peridot says tentatively.

 

“I’m sorry to ask this, but can you tell me what exactly it is your mom does to you?”

 

Lapis grabs Peridot’s hand, squeezing it within her own.

 

“She hits and beats me,” Peridot says, fighting her tears.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he says writing things down in his notebook, “Can you tell me where it is she beats you, on your body that is?”

 

Peridot points to the region of her stomach.

 

“I see,” He says taking down more notes. “Is there anything else she’s done to you?”

 

“She… She locked me in a crawlspace in our basement. I was made deaf and blindfolded as well as gagged.” Peridot’s tears were falling freely.

 

“I’m so sorry, Peridot,” He says sadly looking at his notebook before looking back up at her. “No one deserves to go through that. We’re almost done. I want you to know no matter what I want to help you and completely believe you, but it helps to have hard evidence. Is there any way at all you can prove these allegations?”

 

Peridot hesitantly pulls up her shirt, showing the large ‘B’ brand on her stomach. The detective gasps.

 

“That was definitely intentional,” He says writing down something in his notebook. “We’re going to help you, Peridot. We’ll make sure your mother will never get to see you again. We have her in custody down at the jail.”

 

“Thank you,” Peridot says simply, “But I was wondering: where am I supposed to go to live after this?”

 

Detective Majors lets out a hum. “Do you have any relatives in the immediate area?”

 

“No, my mother was an only child and my grandparents died before I was born.”

 

“That does complicate things then. It looks like you might have to go to foster care, if things continue this way,” Detective Majors says thoughtfully.

 

“I know it might be unconventional,” Rose speaks out. “But my family can watch over her for the time being, at least up until the trial.”

 

“Well, it is pretty weird, but since you were the one who called in, I’d think you’re pretty trustworthy and care deeply about Peridot’s wellbeing. You can take care of her until we figure out what to do with her.” Detective Majors says, finality in his voice.

 

Lapis and Peridot cheer. Detective Majors smiles at them.

 

“All right, if that’ll be all, we’ll see you later. We’ll call up Rose whenever we want to speak to you.”

 

The three stood and left the room. Peridot was still crying in the aftermath. Rose picks her up and hugs her while she cried, not worrying about the fancy dress she wore getting tears on it.

 

After Peridot’s sobs simmered down, the three made their way back to Rose’s car, hopping into it.

 

“Well, girls,” Rose says smiling, “How about some ice cream?”

  
The two nods their agreement and cheer. It looked to Lapis that everything would turn out all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got most of the information on how this process works from online articles. Hopefully, they're trustworthy and gave good information. Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. 6: Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter is absolute shit, no doubt, but I felt like I owed you guys something. I'm probably not in the best mental state to write this, but here it is in all it's shitty glory.

6: Release

 

Over the next few weeks, Peridot was finally freed from her mother. The case was very simple, and was dealt with in its entirety in less than an hour. Peridot’s mom got 15 years in prison with no chance of parole.

 

This was a big hit to Diamond Corporation, who lost one of their biggest players. The remaining three scrambled to find someone as good as their previous Yellow Diamond while at the same time having to distance themselves from her as much as possible.

 

Lapis was worried. Peridot was going to be put into foster care. She knew that the older the child was, the less likely they were to be adopted.  The thought of her best friend staying in a home where she wouldn’t be loved or appreciated as much as she should be was torture to Lapis. She’d even asked her parents to consider adopting the other girl. They said they’d think about it, but Lapis knew that was a no.

 

Lapis decided to take a walk. She wanted to see Peridot and her house one final time. She knew the other girl was moving out today and that the property would be given to her when she was old enough or sold on her command.

 

Lapis strolled the few blocks to Peridot’s house. She knocked on the door, waiting for the shorter girl to let her in. After a few minutes, she finally came.

 

“Hey, Lapis!” Peridot cried cheerfully. Lapis was at a loss as to why she was so happy.

 

“Hey, Peri…” Lapis says trailing off. “I just stopped by to see you off.”

 

“See me off?” Peridot questions. “Oh! Don't worry, Lapis,” Peridot says playfully punching her arm. “I’ve already been adopted!”

 

“You have?!” Lapis cries. “Are they close? Will we still be able to see each other?” Lapis excitedly asked.

 

“Yeah, they still live around here,” Peridot smiles at Lapis. “They live near you too, so we’ll still be able to meet up. While you’re here, could you help me carry down the rest of my stuff though?” Peridot sends Lapis a sheepish smile.

 

“Of course! It’d be no problem.”

 

The two ran upstairs and began to carry Peridot’s stuff to and from her room.

 

Near the end, Peridot stopped her.

 

“Lapis,” the other girl started. “I really must thank you. I know I said it already, but you saved me.”

 

“It’s no problem, Peri,” Lapis said scratching the back of her head. “Anyone would have done the same.”

 

“No, Lapis. Not anyone. Only you had the courage to get someone. I was too afraid to even cry for help.” Peridot bring Lapis in for a tight hug. “I love you so much, and I owe you my life.”

 

Lapis’ heart had nearly stopped. She froze up in Peridot’s grasp before returning to reality to hug her friend. She notices that Peridot’s tears were running freely now.

 

“I love you too, Peri. You deserve all the kindness in the world.”

 

Just then the two heard a loud honk.

 

“Oh! They’re here,” Peridot says, grabbing one of the last two suitcases. “Lapis, come meet my new family!”

 

Peridot pulls Lapis along, which almost leads to the two falling down the stairs before they arrive at the front door. Lapis was shocked to see who was standing there.

 

Rose, Greg, and Steven Universe were by the door, all of which were holding their hands out towards Peridot, who pulled them all into a large hug. They all laughed and cheerily conversed, leaving a dazed and confused Lapis to think.

  
She smiled to herself at the revelation, before joining in the group hug herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 1:30 a.m. and let me tell you that it's been one of the worst weeks of my entire life and that includes my last semester of college when I was throwing up and having panic attacks every single day from the pressure. I felt like I needed to put something out to wrap up this story for the time being. I'll probably be back later to revise. Feel free to leave a comment down below or message me on my Tumblr (same name). I could really use a distraction right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but the set up took over a thousand words, so I decided to split it up. As always, I thrive off your comments! Please drop one down below to tell me what you liked, disliked, things to improve, stuff you thought I did well, etc. Thanks for reading!


End file.
